


Scars

by StillRose



Series: Forged [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Non-Con/Rape Outside of Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Spells & Enchantments, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-20 13:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16137776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillRose/pseuds/StillRose
Summary: Sam and Dean deal with the aftermath of actions in Burn while trying to stop the    “Greenbrier Witch” from preying on any more of the heart-broken.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As I said, Burn was the first part of a two-part series. Here's the start of the 2nd part.

The Impala was shiny and warm in the sun; so was Sam.  Dean stared at both with a fierce possessiveness.  _Mine!_  He stretched out his right hand and ran it down Sam’s back gleaming with a fine sheen of sweat. Dean’s left hand snaked down the Impala hood stretched under and around Sam.

Both were sleek, beautiful, hard, and waiting for him. Both seemed to hum in response to his touch.

“Dean,” Sam’s voice was muffled from where his face was buried on his forearms resting on the hood. “Dean, please.”

Dean was hard and the need in Sammy’s voice had him swelling to painful proportions. Still, he wanted to savor this moment and the intensely erotic vision before him. Sam was sweetly nude and bent over the hood over the black muscle car. His hips were canted away from the Impala so his hard and leaking cock hung free and over it.

The Impala and Sam were both there in front of him. They both waited to be touched, handled, and driven by Dean. They were all Dean needed in this world. They were all Dean loved in this world. They were home.

Sam’s round and sweet ass gently swayed before Dean like an offering.  _Mine!_  Dean thought again. He moved forward and unbuttoned his fly, freeing his own hard and leaking rod.

“What do you need, Sammy?” Dean asked as he began to stroke and pet Sam’s offered globes.

“Dean, I need you. I need you inside me.” Sam whimpered.

Dean parted Sam’s firm cheeks and begun to circle Sam’s sweet little hole with his thumbs. Sam moaned and shifted his hips trying to get Dean’s fingers inside him.

“Dean I need you to fuck me!” Sam cried in frustration.

Dean easily slid a finger inside the puckered opening.  _It’s already slick and stretched!_

“You’re ready for me,” Dean said unable to hide neither his amazement, or desire, as Sam started to fuck himself on Dean’s finger.

“Always, Dean,” Sam panted, “Always ready for you.”

Dean slid another two fingers inside of Sam and then watched as Sam’s movements grew faster and more erratic. Sam was sliding up and down Dean’s fingers first taking him into him all out of that wonderful tight heat before sliding away leaving him in the cold.  

A groan escaped Dean. He could never get tired of the vision of his brother fucking himself on a part of Dean. On Sam’s next down thrust Dean flexed his fingers and hit Sam’s hidden pleasure button.

“DEAN! FUUUUUCK MEEEE!”  Sam lifted his head and cried out as his world went temporarily white with sensation and need.

Dean withdrew his fingers and grabbed Sam’s hips.  _My car. My Sammy. I drive,_ Dean thought.

“I don’t fuck you, Sam,” Dean said as he lined his aching member up with his brother’s entrance. “I  _never_  ‘fuck you.’”

Sam whimpered. Sam ached to thrust himself on Dean’s cock, but Dean held him firm. Sam curled his hands into fists and sobbed with need and frustration.

“Please, Dean,” Sam begged.

“Tell me what you need, Sam,” Dean’s reply was as firm and unrelenting as his grasp.

“Dean,” Sam sobbed and then angrily turned his head to look at Dean.  _What game was he playing?_  The vision of Dean standing behind him fully clothed except for his heavy balls and hard bared cock ready to plunder Sam, left him even more desperate for Dean.

However, the look on Dean’s face gave Sam a moment’s pause. Dean was hungry with desire and yet there was a peace there Sam had never seen. Dean looked like a man who had everything he’d ever wanted and only needed a final word to reach out and claim it.

“Dean,” Sam said quietly, “Love me. Please, just love me.”

“Always,” Dean promised as he slid into Sam. Dean held Sam’s gaze as he began to thrust into him. The tight heat that surrounded, clenched, and cradled Dean was as intense as tight, hot, and welcoming as the emotion on Sam’s face.

“Love you, Sammy,” Dean said as he began to pound into his brother; the need to drive, to control, to enjoy and to cherish what was his overwhelming him. Sam turned his head and lay it back down on his forearms. He relaxed into Dean’s possession of him. This was all Sam needed.

Dean rocked into Sam over and over. Sam’s body responded to every thrust with hunger and acceptance. Sam, like the Impala, was a powerful thing completely in tune with Dean. Dean’s every touch and every sound was answered by Sam without hesitation or false start.

Dean was pounding into Sam so hard now his balls were slamming against Sam’s ass. He watched with hunger as he brother took each thrust and purred louder. Dean was driving toward release. It wasn’t just enough for him to explode in Sammy. Dean needed Sam to come with him. They always were together and they always would be.

Sam screamed in fierce pleasure as one of Dean’s hands reached around to sheathe Sam’s abandoned cock.

“Let’s do this together, Sam,” Dean said as he began to pump Sam’s shaft in time to the possessive thrusts.

“Dean…Dean...,” Sam began to pant. He was so close. Each thrust of Dean hit Sam’s sweet spot and each stroke left Sam’s balls just that much tighter.

“I need you, Sam,” Dean panted back. “I Iove you and I need you and I want you to cum now. Cum screaming and shooting all over my car. I need to see you….”

Sam exploded. His vision went black as his white passion spurted and showered the Impala.

Dean’s cock was clenched inside of Sam; caught in the ripple of the powerful orgasm. Dean fought to keep his eyes opened and focused as he began to shoot his seed in powerful pulses deep inside Sam.

As Dean erupted inside of Sam he watched his brother’s release settle and drip on the Impala. He heard Sam’s scream of pleasure echo back to him.  _Oh Sammy! Mine!_  Dean thought as he finished his own powerful orgasm.

Afterwards, Dean continued to gently stroke Sam’s overwhelmed cock; gentling it through the aftershocks and milking every precious drop.

When Sam was done, Dean brought his hand back and feasted on the taste of his brother. He could never get enough of that taste.

“Dean…,”

***

“….Dean,” Sam said again.

“Hmmm,” Dean purred.

“Dean,” Sam said a little more emphatically.

“Yeah Sammy?” came the sleepy reply.

“It’s Sam you jerk and wake up!” Sam said as he lightly smacked his brother.

Dean’s eyes flew open and jerked back.

“Ow!” Dean said as he hit his head on the side window.

“We’re almost to Greenbrier. You said to wake you when we got close,” Sam paused and briefly turned this head from the road to look at his brother. “Must have been some dream.”

Dean twisted in his seat to try and get some more room for his painfully swollen dick. “Uhm..yeah.”

“Good or bad?

“What?” Dean tried to process Sam’s question.

“Good or bad dream? Couldn’t tell. You ok?”

“It was nothing Sam. I’m fine,” Dean lied.

Sam let the lie hang there for a moment. It was just one more that hung between them since they’d left the hotel the day before. One more lie since Dean had saved Sam.  _One more lie since Dean fucked me._

Sam tightened his grip on the steering wheel. He wasn’t sure what he feared more overwhelming him. There was the guilt. Sam felt guilty for putting Dean into the situation where had to make a choice to do something so wrong. Maybe Sam hadn’t set about getting hexed, but if he hadn’t Dean would have never been forced into a situation to fuck his brother or watch him go to a twisted witch and die.

Then there were the memories. Sam feared would overwhelm him. Memories of how it felt when Dean touched him, kissed, and entered him flared through Sam on a regular basis. He was caught between wanting to forget and just wanting. Sam had never responded to sex like that before and he knew deep down he wouldn’t again. Sam suppressed a groan.  _Unless it was with Dean_.

Sam came full circle back to guilt. This time he felt guilty for that part of him which enjoyed what they had done. Sam wanted to chalk it up to the hex, but he knew he couldn’t.

“I’m going to stop at Chug and Go to gas up,” Sam finally said to break the silence and the litany of his thoughts.

“Sounds good,” Dean said without looking at Sam. He couldn’t afford to look at Sam, not when he was still so hard.  Dean turned his head away from Sam and bit a knuckle hoping the pain would give him some control back.

Dean had promised Sam he wouldn’t feel guilty for doing what he had had to do to save his life but Dean couldn’t stop feeling guilty for wanting Sam. He had to stop and he couldn’t. No matter what he dreamed, Sam wasn’t his and never could be. Dean knew thinking it, dreaming it, and wanting it would only drive him and Sam apart.

 _I’m going to kill that fucking bitch,_  Dean thought.  _She did worse than try and kill Sam. Because of her I’m losing my Sammy._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta get some sleep. Will try and post some more chaps tomorrow. Remember, feedback makes my heart go pitter-patter.

Sam guided the Impala smoothly abreast of an empty gas pump.  
  
"Your turn, bro," Sam said over the loud metal squeak of the driver's side door being opened.  
  
"Dude," Dean tried to protest while exiting his own squeaking door. "I gassed up last time."  
  
"Don't think so, sleepy head," Sam said as he tossed the keys to Dean and headed toward the main building of the Chug and Go. "You snooze, you lose."  
  
Dean caught the keys and rolled his eyes as he watched his brother walk away with shrugged shoulders. Sam must have made a pit stop while Dean had been sleeping and Dean hadn't even noticed! The last thing Dean wanted to do right now was to bend down and gas the car up. He still didn't have enough slack in his pants.  _Still_ , Dean thought, _it gives me a break from Sammy and all thoughts that come with._  
  
Dean sighed, uncapped the gas cap and unhooked the gas nozzle. Dean thought of his tobacco-chewing high school gym teacher in a lacy bra.  _Huh! That helps._ Then he bent down and proceeded to gas up his baby.  
  
***  
  
After Dean had finished gassing up the Impala he headed into the Chug and Go to pay for the gas. He was surprised to find his little brother leaning on the counter chatting to the animated redheaded cashier. The young woman looked to be in her mid-twenties, had curves in all the right places and was dressed in a colorful skirt and equally colorful top.  
  
"Dean!" Sam hollered as he spotted his brother and waved him over.  
  
Dean arched his eyebrow and headed over to Sam. The redhead gave him a brilliant smile revealing small white teeth and delicately crinkling a freckled nose.  
  
"Dean," Sam said as he pointed to the redhead, "this is Eddie. Eddie, this is my big brother Dean."  
  
"'Eddie?'" Dean asked as he offered his hand to Eddie to shake.  
  
"Short for Edwina," the cashier answered as she went to accept Dean's hand.  
  
"Careful," Sam interrupted. Dean stopped and looked at his brother. "Eddie's ring. Last time I was in town it nicked me. Remember?"  
  
Eddie laughed. "Landsake! I forgot all about that!" Eddie waggled her fingers at Dean. Her index finger was adorned with a small silver ring with a round light-blue stone. "This is an old promise ring. I like the color but I'll be danged if one of them prongs on the setting ain't always gettin' bent and snaggin' someone from time to time."  
  
Dean graciously caught Eddie's right hand and gently shook it, being careful to avoid the ring. Eddie laughed again.  
  
"Nice ta meet ya, Dean."  
  
"Didn't know you made any friends while we were in town last," Dean commented as he released Eddie's hand and looked at Sam.  
  
"Well we ain't hardly had the chance to become more'n acquaintances," Eddie said with a sly wink before Sam could answer. "Sam and I just struck up some conversations while  he was paying for gas."  
  
Sam blushed. "Well, you are a hard person not to get to know."  
  
“Could a stuck a fork in me and called me done when I saw him a walkin’ in here a few minutes ago! I thought he done left town! Now here he is back and with a brother to boot! And a brother almost as cute too!” Eddie laughed again.

Dean wasn't feeling amused. He knew he should be encouraging any feminine pursuit of Sam but he couldn’t.  _When did I become such a jealous bastard?_  
  
"I'm a babbler. I know. Talk so much my parents shoulda named me Brook." Eddie said filling up the awkward space in the conversation. This time Sam laughed.  
  
"Makes a lot more sense than Edwina," Dean muttered.  _Oh, that’s right!_  Dean thought.  _I became a jealous bastard the moment Sam became more than just my brother._    
  
"Dean!" Sam hit his uncharacteristically surly brother.  _What was wrong with him?_ _Sam thought. Where was Dean the flirt?_  
  
"Oh believe me," Eddie giggled. "In grade school, I would have loved to be named just about anything other then Edwina. There's only so many times a girl can be called Edwiener!"  
  
Sam smiled at Eddie. "So hey, how are the dolls coming?"  
  
"Dolls?" Dean asked.   
  
"He means my applehead dolls," Eddie answered smoothly accepting the change of topic and moved away from the register to a little stand at the far end of the counter. Perched on the stand were a bunch of little dolls in various costumes; biker, baker, business suit, dress, etc.... What was unique is they all looked like little old people. Their faces were worn and shriveled. Dean soon realized their heads were made out of dried apples!  
  
"That's a..."   
  
"Pretty neat," Sam said.  
  
"Not exactly what I was going to say," Dean said.  
  
"Well," Eddie chuckled, "They do take some getting used to, but they are an old tradition in these parts."  
  
"They are?" Dean asked.  
  
"Yessir," Eddie answered with a smile. "Folks been makin' them around these parts as far back as the earliest settlers. Some say the Indians taught 'em how to do it. Anyway, I learnt how ta make 'em when I was a girl and not ta long after I started workin' here figured the tourist liked 'em so...."  
  
"You started making them to sell," Dean finished.  
  
"Yep!" Eddie beamed.  
  
"And people really buy these," Dean pointed at the shriveled looking figures. Eddie just laughed.  
  
"You'd be surprised what people will go for!"  
  
"Show him the doll you were working on when we were last here," Sam said.  
  
"Ah," Eddie for the first time looked crestfallen. "I'm sorry Sam. I can't. Didn't turn out the way I expected. Somethin' went wrong. Must a made a bad cut or somethin'. "  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that," Sam said.  
  
"What was so special about this doll?" Dean asked.   
  
Sam shrugged. "Nothing I guess, it's just I got a chance to see how Eddie made them."  
  
Eddie patted Sam's arm and purred, "Well sugah, you come back any time and I'll give you,  _and_  your brother, a demonstration."  
  
"Uh," Dean said and grabbed Sam's other arm, "That's ok. We're haven't much time to do the tourist thing. We’re here on business."  
  
Eddie let Sam's arm go and moved back toward the register.  
  
"Business? Don't mind me sayin' but Sam here looks...well what kinda business you two do?"  
  
"Writers."  
  
"Hunters."  
  
Both brothers answered at the same time and then looked at each other.   
  
"We're freelance writers," Sam finally explained. "Right now we’re hunting for interesting vacation spots to write about for a few travel magazines."  
  
"Well there are some places around here," Eddie said as she rang up Dean's sale. "However, I figure you boys probably would have found 'em all last time you was in town?"  
  
"Need to do some follow-up,” Dean replied as he pulled out his wallet. "How much?"  
  
"That'll be thirty-two ninety-eight," Eddie answered.  
  
Dean looked startled.  
  
"I know sugah. Everythin' always cost much more'n ya think, don't it?" Eddie asked with the barest of smiles. For the briefest of moments, Dean felt like there was so much more to that question. For the briefest of moments, Dean felt he was back in that hotel room wondering what price he was going to pay for saving Sam.  
  
"Well if it's important enough to you, price doesn't matter," Dean answered as he handed two twenties over to Eddie. Eddie laughed again and handed Dean back his change.  
  
"You boys take care now. It's been a real pleasure to meet you, Dean."   
  
Dean nodded.  
  
"Bye, Eddie," Sam waved as he and Dean turned to leave.  
  
"Hope to see ya both again soon!" Eddie called out. Dean paused for a moment and looked back at Eddie. All he saw was a cute redhead with a freckled nose smiling at him. Still, Dean couldn't help but feel he was missing something.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Author's Note-  
> Interested in Applehead Dolls? https://thelibrary.org/lochist/periodicals/bittersweet/wi74f.htm


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traveling but am trying to post these chaps Feedback makes the heart pitter-patter.

The brothers didn't say much after they left the Chug and Go. Dean drove and wrestled with how unsettled he felt after meeting Eddie.  _So she liked Sam. That's normal. That's healthy! I should want that,_  he thought. Yet didn't Dean didn't want it. Remembering the way Eddie winked at Sam left Dean with an entirely different burn in his gut then the one he'd been dealing with since the night he slept with Sam. Dean hit the play button on his cassette player and cranked up Motorhead's "Built for Speed."

Sam tried to ignore Dean's surly music and mood.  _What's wrong with him?_  Sam knew he didn't really have to ask that question. In his gut, he knew.  _He can't forgive himself, or me, for what we did._  Sam groaned as another thought hit him.

Dean had always been the "ladies' man" of the two brothers. From the moment Dean had hit puberty he'd had a natural way with women. He was the embodiment of the euphemism "Sex on a Stick."  _There were so many levels of wrong for what we did! Maybe Dean couldn't flirt with Eddie! Maybe he's doubting himself...his sexuality._

Sam glanced at his brother. Dean had promised him no guilt and maybe Dean was keeping that promise and maybe he wasn't. Dean hadn't promised he wouldn't suffer for the decision made and Sam knew Dean was suffering.

The brothers recriminated silently while the seventies rock blared until Dean pulled into the parking lot of a familiar dinner.

"Time for breakfast,", Dean said as he shut off the music and turned off the car.

"Sounds good," answered Sam.

The brothers got out, walked in, and took a seat inside the diner. Shortly thereafter Myrtle, the owner, came over with two large glasses of orange juice and water.

"Order's in boys," Myrtle said as she set the glasses down.

"What?" said Dean.

"Granny left instructions for when you two showed up. Sam, the taller one," Myrtle said pointing to Sam," is to get the 'All American Combo'. Granny says you're too skinny. Dean is to get the 'Sunshine Special' and no coffee."

"No coffee?" growled Dean.

"Granny says you don't need the caffeine. Makes you irritable," Myrtle said and then turned to head back to the kitchen.

Sam couldn't help but laugh.

"Figures you'd find that funny, skinny," Dean said.

"Hey, I'm not going to argue with Granny," said Sam.

Dean looked at Sam. He was smiling with his amusement. Dean wasn't sure he'd ever seen a more breathtaking sight. Dean was fascinated by the way Sam's lips curled and how the freckle in the corner of Sam's left eye danced when he smiled.  _I want him,_  Dean thought and his whole body responded to that simple thought.

Sam felt the sudden change between him and Dean. The light moment was gone and was replaced by something much more primal and powerful.

"Dean?" Sam asked the smile slipping from his face in confusion.

Dean shifted in his seat and looked down at his orange juice.  _This is so fucked up,_  he thought.  _I'm so fucked up._

"Uhm, so," Dean said as he took a drink from his OJ, "Why didn't you tell me about Eddie before?"

Once again Sam felt the shift between he and Dean.

"There wasn't much to tell," Sam replied.

"I don't know, Sammy. I would have thought you'd mention a cute redhead hitting on you?"

Sam blushed. "It wasn't like that, Dean."

"Looked like it to me."

"She was just a girl...a cashier I talked to when we gassed up. And what's with the interrogation?" Sam asked starting to feel a little on the defensive.

"I don't know, Sam," replied Dean. "Normally you're the shyer one when it comes to girls."

"So?"

"Well, the last time we were in town you get a lust whammy put on you. Then you don't think to tell me about the redhead at the Chug and Go?"

Sam's jaw dropped. "What? You think Eddie has something to do with this?"

"Not necessarily. I'm just saying it's not like you."

"Not like me? Not like me how, Dean?"

"I don't know. Picking up strange women."

"How do you go from friendly chatting to picking up?"

"C'mon, Sammy...."

"Sam," the younger Winchester interrupted.

"Why can't you admit this is out of the ordinary for you?"

"And if it is? Why does it have to be suspicious?" Sam was getting increasingly uncomfortable with this conversation.  _Dean was almost acting as if he were jealous. How could Dean be jealous? Why would Dean be jealous?_

"Sam, look, the first thing we do on a hunt is look for the things that are out of the ordinary...."

"So the cute girl noticing me, and not you, that's out of the ordinary?"

"I didn't mean it like that!"

"Are you jealous, Dean?"

"NO!" Dean said too fast and too emphatically. _Fuck!_   "What? Why would I be jealous?"

"I don't know you tell me? Maybe because for once you weren't the Winchester with all the charm?"

"Sam, that has...." Dean was interrupted by Myrtle's return. She placed two plates heaped with food before the brothers. Then she placed an envelope on the table.

"Sorry, to interrupt," she said. "Foods on the house boys. Owed Granny one."

Myrtle pointed to the envelope. "There's instructions to Granny's house. She said no need to stop at a hotel. You two can stay with her. She's got plenty of room. Wave me over if you need anything else.

The boys paused a moment and fiddled with their food until Myrtle made her way back to the kitchen.

"Dean," Sam began. "Eddie's not a pi..."

"Let's drop it, Sam," Dean cut his brother off.  _I can't have this conversation with him._  "I was out of line."

"Dean...."

"Granny's right," Dean interrupted again. "I'm just irritable. Why don't we just finish breakfast and head over to Granny's? Forget I said anything?"

Sam looked at Dean.  _Are we ever going to be ok again?_

"Sure, Dean," Sam finally said. "I'll just chalk it up as another 'Dork Dean' moment."

Dean feigned a smile and ate his breakfast.

***

Deputy Ryan looked up from his paperwork when he heard the door open. He smiled as he saw the sheriff's favorite redhead walk into the office.

"Hey, Eddie!" Ryan greeted.

"Hey yourself, sugah!" Eddie responded with her patented smile. "Earl in?"

"Yep. In his office. Go right in." Ryan waved Eddie on back. Eddie smiled again and sauntered towards the back to Sheriff Neil Earl's office. When she got to the door, she knocked.

"Yeah?" the voice drawled from inside.

"It's me, darlin'," Eddie replied.

There was the quick sound of a body launching itself from a chair and around a desk. The door flew open.

"Eddie!" shouted the sheriff in pleasant surprise.

Eddie laughed and threw her arms around the sheriff's neck before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"What are you doin' here?" the sheriff asked as he disengaged from Eddie and let her inside his office.

"Maybe I just wanted to see my favorite lawman?" Eddie replied as she perched herself on a corner of the sheriff's desk.

"Now why don't I believe that?" the sheriff responded as he moved to sit behind his desk; his eyes never leaving Eddie.

"Maybe it's because you are hopelessly devoted to me and hang on my every whim?" Eddie purred.

"Maybe," Sheriff Earl laughed. "So, what do you need?"

"Well, first I wanted to let you know I'd be takin' a few days off from the Chug and Go."

"Everything's ok?" Earl asked as he leaned forward.

"Oh, everything's ok. There's just some new folks in town and I'm thinking maybe I'd like to spend a few days at home. Catch up on a few things."

"New folks?"

"Couple a fellas, Sam and Dean. They drive a big black Impala. Muscle car from the seventies."

"These boys got you spooked?"

Eddie laughed. "Sugah, you know better than that."

Earl flushed.

"They said they are writers," Eddie continued. "But I think there's something more to them. I think maybe you might want to keep an eye on them. Especially the older one, Dean."

"Really?"

"Mmmm," replied Eddie. "Anyway, I thought I'd let you know.

"Well, I'm mighty glad you did."

Eddie smiled and leaned over the desk. She reached out and then briefly stroked the sheriff's face.

"You are such a precious doll," Eddie said then withdrew her hand, got up from the desk and left.

Sheriff Earl stared at the door for a moment before picking up the phone and beginning his hunt for the two men driving a black seventies model Impala.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Granny Mitchum. Some love her. Some don't. Based on someone on from my past who would be mortified at what I write, but would love me all the same. Remember, feedback feeds the muse.

After leaving the diner, Sam and Dean once again rode in the surly silence of mullet rock blasting from the Impala. Neither brother was in the mood to talk through their still very much unresolved argument and gulf between them.

Granny's directions were clear and it didn't take the Winchester's long before they pulled up to an old homestead about fifteen miles out of town. The drive was gravel but it was short and the house was easily seen from the road.

The house was one story and of simple design. There was a small shed set back about twenty-five feet from the house with a beat-up red Ford parked in front of it. There was a small porch on the front with a rocker. In the rocker was Granny Mitchum.

As the car came to a stop in front of the house Granny Mitchum got up from her rocker and made her way down the steps. She had a big smile on her face which rolled her cheeks in pleasant wrinkles.

"Sam! Dean!" She hollered and waved her arms.

Sam and Dean couldn't help but smile in return and wave. Granny met the boys halfway to the porch.

"Sam," she said as she reached up and put her hands on either side of his face. "Let me look at you son."

Granny smiled and stared into Sam's eyes while she gently held his face. Sam bent down so she didn't have to struggle to keep her soft hold on him.

"You look good, son," she finally said as she released him and stepped over to Dean.

Dean shuffled his feet and tried to avoid meeting Granny's eyes. He knew he owed Granny. She'd been the one to let Sam and Dean know what was going on with Sam. Yet it was also her words that had haunted Dean and ultimately led him to taking Sammy.  _She had to know what we...I did._

"You ain't too big or too tough for me to hug, Dean Winchester," Granny softly said as she sidled up to Dean as if she were approaching a wounded animal. Then she wrapped her arms around Dean hugging him firmly, but gently, to her.

Dean was tense but he sensed no threat in Granny's arms; only welcome. He bent down to make it easier for her to hug him.

"You did good, Dean," Granny softly whispered in his ear before she released him and stepped back.

"Granny," Sam asked. "You don't seem surprised to see us. In fact, the instructions left at Mrytle's...well how did you know we were coming?

Granny shook her head. "How many times do I have to tell you, boys? I  _am_  Granny Mitchum. Amongst my other skills, I done got a touch of the sight."

The brothers smiled and shook their heads. They were beginning to think Granny was a mystery they weren't going to solve.

"Now, what are you two lollygaggin' around fer? We got work to do." Granny Mitchum said as she started to back up towards the porch. "Grab yer stuff and come on in. We'll get you settled in your room and then you can change."

"Change?" Sam asked as Dean started to grab bags from the trunk.

"Yep. Don't want to paint in yer good clothes do ya?" Granny answered as she led the boys into the house, through a living room, and down a hall. "Went to the hardware store last week and got the paint."

"Paint?" Dean asked as they stopped outside a door.

"Paint," Granny replied. "Last time ya boys were in town ya asked if ya could help me. I told ya I needed my house painted. At the time I wasn't sure Sam here would make it ...but now I think you'd survive some paintin' and good honest labor."

The brothers looked at each other than at Granny.

"Granny," Dean started, "We don't mean any disrespect...."

"Ya better not!" Granny warned.

"But we came back to get the witch," Sam concluded.

Granny laughed. "Boys do you think I'm a card short of a deck? Course I know yer here for that, but that don't mean you can't help a frail old lady paint her house!"

"Frail my ass," Dean muttered.

"Dean Winchester!" Granny exclaimed as she smacked him on the back of his head. "You watch yer mouth or you'll find it washed out with a brand new bar of Ivory!"

"Perhaps we should get changed," Sam interjected while Dean rubbed the back of his head.

Granny nodded and opened the door the guest room and motioned the boys inside. Dean blanched.  _No! He couldn't handle this! Granny couldn't be serious! She knew and she couldn't be serious!_

"Granny," Sam started, "There's only one bed."

"Only got but the one guest room and it's only got the one bed," Granny replied. "Yer brothers. I 'spect this ain't the first time you had to share a bed."

Both brothers blushed; neither noticed the other as neither could look at the other.

"It's a queen size," Granny rattled on, "So I should think it'll be big enough for the two of you."

"Granny," Dean found his voice, "It's just that..uh...."

"Looks boys," Granny said, "if yer that uncomfortable sharin' a room there's always the davenport in the front room but I warn ya it's been a long time since that thing knew what paddin' or stuffin' was."

"This will be fine, Granny, " Sam said as he walked in the room and put his stuff down.  _Maybe this is what Dean and I need? Maybe just getting back to doing things the way we used to will help get us back to the way we used to be._..

"Yeah right," Dean muttered then shot Granny a piercing look. Granny tilted her head and smiled.

"I'll be out in the shed stirrin' the paint and gettin' the supplies ready. You boys come on out. We get a good start on this today and then this evenin' after dinner we'll talk about the witch."

Granny retreated from the bedroom and shut the door. Dean turned around to talk to Sam and froze. Sam was stripping and changing clothes. Dean broke out in a sweat.

"Dean?" Sam as he poked his head through an old t-shirt to find his brother staring at him.

"Uh," Dean replied. "I need to find the men's room."

Dean left the bedroom and continued heading down the hall. He tried the first door on the right. It opened into a small but comfortable bedroom. The bed was made but was strewn with newspapers and magazines. Dean backed out and continued down the hall. He opened the door on the left and to his relief, he found the restroom.

Dean ran some cold water in the sink and then splashed some on his face.  _What was Granny up to? What game is she playing? And why is she playing it with us?_

***

Sam watched Dean flee. Sam wasn't a fool, he knew a retreat when he saw one and Dean was retreating. Sam collapsed on the bed. He feared and puzzled through Dean's reactions. He could come up with only one answer.  _I disgust him._

Sam fought back tears. He'd never stopped to think about the ramifications of changing in front of Dean after that night. Sam had been so crazed with need his memories were washed in sensuality. Everything was muted. For Dean, it had to be different.  _He must remember everything in great detail including how I looked when I responded to every touch._  Sam blushed.  _I had the excuse of a spell. I have the safety in knowing I wasn't in control of myself. Dean has no safety net and must always have a sense of shame when the memories are brought front and center._

Sam took a deep breath to steady himself.  _We will work through this damn it! We will not let this tear us apart._  Sam finished changing and then slipped out into the hall.

"Dean," Sam shouted down the hall; unsure where Dean was. "I'm heading out now. I'll meet you at the shed."

***

Sam met with Granny at the shed. She was stirring a few cans.

He blinked at the color "Granny? That's a...very yellow."

"Daffodil yellow," Granny smiled as she opened another can and began stirring. 

"Whoa!" Dean said as he approached Granny and Sam from around the corner. "I think I need my shades."

"Now shush you two," Granny scolded. "There ain't nuthin' wrong with daffodil yellow. The world could use a little more color."

"Well Granny," Dean said, "You're definitely doing you're part."

Granny dropped her stirring stick, stood up and put her hands on her hips. "If you boys have all this energy for jawin' ya got energy enough fer paintin'."

Then Granny up and left. Dean and Sam couldn't help but laugh.

"C'mon bro," Dean said, "Let's get started. The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can start talking about the witch."

Sam nodded and the brothers gathered up the supplies and began to paint.

***

The brothers divided the work and began on a different side of the house. Dean would start on the west end and Sam the east end. Once the two shorter ends were done they could work together on the "longer ends."

The day was hot and the painting was hard work. It didn’t take long for both Winchesters to feel grimy and sweaty. Sam was tempted take off his shirt to get just a fraction cooler; however, he remembered Dean's retreat. Sam feared throwing his brother into another tailspin so he opted to keep his shirt on and tough it out. He didn’t want to risk his brother seeing him.  _I don't want to see the look of disgust on his face._

Dean, unaware of his brother's concern, wasted no time in removing his t-shirt.  _It's too damn hot for this!_  Dean silently groused. Dean paused a moment on the ladder, put his paint brush in his bucket and wiped his face.  _Nice thing about hard work in the heat though,_  he ruminated,  _shouldn't have any trouble sleeping tonight._

Several hours passed and Sam eventually ran out of steam and paint.  _Enough is a enough,_  he thought.  _Time to get Dean and call it a day. Together we should be able to convince Granny too._

Sam gathered up his supplies and headed for the west side of the house. As he rounded the corner he saw Dean. His brother straddled the top of the ladder and was reaching up to paint a difficult corner. Sweat trickled down between his shoulder blades marking a trail down his back and disappearing beneath the waistband of his low hung jeans.

 _“Watch me, Sammy,”_  Sam remembered Dean saying as unbidden images flooded his mind.  _Dean unwrapping him! Dean leaning down and licking from the base of Sam's cock to its tip!_  Sam's face flushed and more heat surged through him.

 _Oh, Ghod!_  Sam thought as he felt himself swelling with need as he continued to watch his half nude brother paint, his mind flooding with more memories.

 _“Watch me, Sammy,”_  the memory haunted him again. Sam remembered how Dean had stood at the end of the bed, naked and hard with need.  _"“We’re going all the way with this, Sam,”_  Dean had said.  _“I love you, Sam. And if it’s a lover’s touch you need, then I’ll touch you. I’ll touch you everywhere.”_

As another drop of sweat mapped Dean's back, Sam's tongue watered to follow it. More memories came to him. Sam remembered the way they had tasted together; their precum mixed in a deep searing kiss. Sam remembered the feel of Dean's fingers breaching him the first time; opening him up. Sam remembered the exquisite sensation of Dean stroking that secret place inside. Sam remembered cumming and screaming into Dean's mouth. Sam remembered it all in crisp detail!

 _I want him!_  Sam's mind and body seemed to cry in one accord. Sam was hot, hard, and unable to look away from Dean. This wasn't the need from the spell. This was real and pure need.  _I need Dean!_

Sam's fingers went lax and supplies tumbled from his grasp. Dean turned at the noise and saw Sam standing flushed and staring at him.

"Sammy," Dean asked. "You ok?"

Sam struggled for composure. He was thankful he hadn't removed his shirt. While the shirt clung to his chest and back with sweat, it hung loosely over his waist covering his hard-on.

"Yeah, uh," Sam finally answered. "Just the heat you know? Thought it might be quittin' time."

Dean studied his brother for a moment.  _He does look flushed but..._

"Dinner's 'bout ready," Granny's voice interrupted Dean's thoughts. "Best get in here afore the vittles get done."

The brothers turned to look at Granny who had stepped into the side yard and was wiping her hands on her apron. She smiled at the boys.

"Dean you c'mon down from there," Granny said. "Sam, I only got the one bathroom. Why don't you get a shower first? You look like you could use one."

Sam blushed.  _If only you knew, Granny! If only you knew._

"I'll help Dean put stuff away," Granny continued.

Sam nodded and took off for the house. He was grateful for some privacy and an opportunity for a cold shower, in more ways than one.

Dean climbed down from the ladder and put his shirt back on before joining Granny who was gathering up the paint supplies.

"You and me gotta talk," Granny said as she stopped to look Dean in the eyes.

Dean looked back. "About what?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Dean. We gotta talk about what you did to save Sam."

Despite the heat and the hard work, a chill went down Dean's spine.  _This is not a talk I want to have!_

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just what does Granny have to say?

"Gran...," Dean started.  
  
"Now just listen for a moment," Granny interrupted. "I can see it in your eyes, and the way you two are dancin' around each other like two porcupines at a 'meet n' greet,' that things aren't sittin' well between ya."  
  
"Well did you honestly expect them too?" Dean asked incredulously.  
  
"I didn't think it'd be easy fer ya boys but I thought ya two would be a might smarter than this," Granny retorted.  
  
"Well excuse me for not knowing how to handle my sudden incestuous feeling for my baby brother," Dean replied with a scowl.  
  
"Simmer down, " Granny ordered."I'm tryin' ta help."  
  
"Thought you already did!" Dean yelled.  
  
"And do ya regret that?" Granny said as she reached up and jerked Dean's ear. "Do you? Is that what's goin' on? Ya regret what you did?"  
  
"No!" Dean said as he tugged his ear free and rubbed it. "I just...."  
  
"What?" Granny insisted.  
  
"It's wrong!"  
  
"It's wrong to save your brother?"  
  
"It's wrong what I had to do to save Sam and it's wrong what...," Dean couldn't say it. He could think it and dream it but he couldn't...wouldn't say it.  
  
"Dean, it’s wrong there are people killin other people in God's name when he's got a lot to say about not killin'. It's wrong when there are men with everything playin' fancy accountin' games with the little folks got tucked away in pensions until it's all gone and the only ones left with nuthin are the little folks. It's wrong there's a witch out there hexin’ the hurt and heartsick...."  
  
"So that makes it right, Granny?" Dean asked.  
  
Granny sighed. "I'm sayin' there's a lot of wrong in this world, Dean. But what's right is that Sam's still here. You and he gotta purpose in this world. There's dark behind you and dark a’fore you but around you there's light. And that light would have been snuffed out if ya had lost yer Sammy. You two had to take a path you would never have chosen if you had a choice but you didn't have a choice. You took that path and there' ain't no goin' back. "  
  
Dean stared and Granny. He felt the fear of losing Sam, the confusion of his feelings, and the need for peace wash through him. He turned his head away from Granny before she could see the liquid shimmer blurring his eyes.  
  
"Dean, it took a lover's touch...,"  
  
"I know that, Granny," Dean said barely keeping his voice strong. "Believe me, I know that."  
  
Granny laid a hand on Dean's shoulder. "You can't just stop bein' a lover overnight. It doesn't work that way, son."  
  
"What do I do, Granny?" Dean asked quietly.  
  
Granny smiled. "Talk to each other. Work it out."  
  
"Work it out? How? How do I tell Sam that I...," once again Dean fell silent.  
  
Granny reached up and gently cupped Dean's face and guided his gaze back to her.  
  
"Whether or not you continue being lovers, you will always be brothers. But stop tryin' to pretend the other stuff ain't there. The horse is already outta the barn. It's too late to close the barn door."  
  
"Can't we just put it back in the barn?" Dean asked.  
  
"Not without a chase, a lot of effort," Granny paused, "and maybe a ride or two."  
  
Dean blinked for a moment brushing the shimmer and the heavy feeling away. _She didn't just say...?_  
  
"Granny!" Dean exclaimed and blushed at the same time.  
  
"Finish getting them paint supplies put away," Granny laughed and let go of Dean.  "I gotta go and get my biscuits before they burn.  
  
***  
  
Sheriff Earl listened to his deputy's report over the phone. They hadn't spotted any seventies model black Impalas in the town but they did have a lead on a 1967 black Impala.  
  
 _My Eddie_ , Earl thought,  _she’s cute, charming and can make my nightstick twitch but she really knows shit about cars.  
_  
"It's been spotted at the Mitchum place?" Earl asked for clarification into the phone.  
  
"Yep," the deputy replied. "Looks like Granny's having some work done. Sheesh! You should see the color she's paintin' her house! Yella! And I mean yell-A!"  
  
Earl couldn't help chuckle. Granny, gotta love her.  
  
"Want me ta stop in and question them boys, Sheriff?"  
  
"Naw, just keep an eye on 'em. Let me know where they go and what they get up to."  
  
"Expectin' trouble?"  
  
"Not particularly. Just we've had a spat of bad luck with strangers and I'd hate to see anything bad happen to our latest visitors,"  Earl leaned back in his chair and thumbed his gun handle. "Call it preventive measures."  
  
"Will do, Sheriff," the deputy said before hanging up.  
  
 _Eddie's gonna want to know about this_ , he thought. Earl smiled and his hand wandered to adjust himself.  _Maybe I'll go visit her this evening._  
  
***  
  
Dinner at Granny's was an affair in simple but abundant cooking. She'd prepared green beans simmered down with a bit of bacon, fried chicken, homemade buttermilk biscuits, gravy, mashed potatoes, and fresh squeezed lemonade. Dean and Sam groaned after Granny insisted they needed a third helping of everything.  
  
"Well, I guess we better sit a spell a'fore I serve up dessert," Granny said looking at the pair of Winchesters.  
  
The boys’ eyes swiveled in an odd combination of despair and hope. They despaired ever finding room for anything in their stomach again, and they could only hope for whatever wonderful confection Granny had concocted.  
  
"Dessert?" Dean croaked.  
  
Granny smiled, "Rhubarb pie with vanilla ice-cream. The ice-cream is store bought but the pie is homemade."  
  
Dean moaned in anticipation and mouthed the word "Pie" to Sam like a prayer. Granny laughed and Sam flushed.  
  
"C'mon you two," she said, "let's go into the livin' room and sit some."  
  
"Granny," Sam began to feebly protest, "we really should help you clean up"  
  
Dean flashed his brother a look.  _I'm so full I can hardly move and he wants me to play busboy?_    
  
"Thank you Sam," Granny said, "but I don't need to be a mind reader to know your brother there is too stuffed to do anything but glare at the thought of work" Dean blinked and did his best to look innocent. "You boys have done enough work.’Sides, by the time you finish off dessert, you'll have just enough energy to climb in ta bed."  
  
"Ok, Granny," Sam smiled.  
  
"Now get you two! I'll be out in a minute," Granny said as she shooed the boys into the other room.  
  
Dean and Sam got up from the table and made there way into the living room. There was an old brown couch bowed in the middle with flattened cushions along one wall. In front of it was a small coffee table. To the side of the couch was an old orange lazy boy dented and matted so it looked as if it form fit to one body and one body alone; Granny Mitchum.  
  
“Guess it’s the couch, dude,” Dean said upon surveying the room.  
  
“Right,” Sam said. He looked awkwardly at the couch.  _Should be plenty of room for both of us,_  he thought.  _No touching required._  Memories from this afternoon stilled danced on the edge of Sam’s consciousness and he didn’t want to give them an excuse to take center stage.  
  
“So, after you,” Dean said and extended his arm out before him. If _we can’t even sit on the couch together how are we supposed to sleep tog…share a bed?_  Dean thought.  
  
Sam moved forward and sat on the right end of the couch and Dean followed suit to sit on the left. Slowly the brothers felt the bow in the couch increase and gravity took hold edging them closer together.  
  
Granny Mitchum entered the living room to find each of the brothers were desperately holding on to the arm of their end of the couch to keep from sliding toward the other. Granny Mitchum was too old to giggle but she certainly felt like it!  
  
Hiding her amusement at the brothers’ plight, Granny put down the small tray of lemonade glasses down on the coffee table. She offered each of the Winchester’s a glass. Again Granny resisted the urge to giggle as the brothers let go of their hold on the couch arms to accept the offered glasses. Gravity worked its magic and the boys slid next to each other in the center of the couch. Granny picked up her own glass of lemonade and settled into the lazy boy.  
  
“Now then,” Granny asked, “what do you boys know about hexes?”  
  
“Well,” Sam began, “they are a type of spell. It was first associated with the Pennsylvania Dutch who settled in Pennsylvania and some of the adjacent states.”  
  
“Like Virginia,” Dean said.  
  
Granny nodded.  
  
“Adepts were called hexenmeisters,” continued Sam. “Most of the magic seemed to be a collection of prayers, magic words and folk remedies. The most famous form of ‘hex work’ though is seen in the elaborate and colorful artwork down on the farms of the Pennsylvania Dutch. These ‘pentagrams’ and symbols are talismanic.”  
  
“You’re a bright boy, Sam Winchester,” Granny said.  
  
“Yeah, but,” Dean interrupted, “this kind of hexwork is benign. It’s used to help cure everyday problem and illness.”  
  
“And you’re no nim-wit either, Dean,” Granny said with warm approval, “however, any system can be perverted.”  
  
“And over time,” Sam continued, “the knowledge folklore and magic of the hexenmeisters eventually traveled outside of the ‘Dutch’ communities and began to blend with and influence other types of folk magic; like hoodoo.”  
  
Granny nodded, “And I think that’s exactly what we got goin on here. Some how we gotta powerful mixin’ of traditions.”  
  
“Granny,” Sam said trying to get back on track and fearing the murderous undertones in Dean’s voice. “Do you have any ideas?”  
  
“Well of course I do! But this is the first time I actually get to talk to some one who’d been under the spell without them being all hot-to-trot to the point of distraction.”  
  
Sam blushed.  
  
“It’s ok, Sam. Didn’t mean to embarrass ya none,” Granny soothed. “I just figure now is our best shot of figurin’ this mess out.”  
  
Sam nodded.  
  
“Ok, about how long were ya in the area before ya started feelin’…well under the spell?”  
  
Sam and Dean thought.  
  
“I’d say it was about the fifth evening,” Sam answered.  
  
“Oh yeah!” Dean said. “No doubt about it Sammy, you were definitely under the influence that night.”  
  
“Shut up, jerk,” Sam said as he blushed with the memory.  
  
‘Hey, all I’m sayin’ is you out maneuvered me with the hottest chick in the bar and then you just left her!”  
  
Granny tapped her foot. “Boys!”  
  
“Sorry,” they both said.  
  
“Anyway after that, it got worse,” Dean said sparing his brother from having to relive too much of the following days.  
  
“Which is consistent with the other cases,” Sam charged back into the conversation in full Sam Winchester mode. “The other men disappeared anywhere between seven and ten days after they hit Greenbrier.”  
  
“So, we know the hex takes awhile to work to start workin’ if we reckon it’s placed on its victim soon after they come to town.”  
  
“Might mean there’s some sort of construction involved,” Sam offered, “takes time to weave or build the spell.”  
  
“Or make some sort of talisman,” Dean offered. Granny and Sam looked at him. “Hey, I pay attention.”  
  
“That’s good thinkin’, Dean,” Granny said.  
  
“It’d have to be a powerful talisman,” Sam said. “I mean it’s exerting an incredible influence over a person’s will.”  
  
“It’d have to be personal,” Granny said. “Probably made with sumthin’ personal of the victim. Ya didn’t get yer haircut while you were in town did ya?”  
  
Dean laughed. “Sam? Haircut? Not unless it’s a blue moon.”  
  
“Not everyone goes for the military buzz, Dean,” Sam groused.  
  
“Not everyone tries to live up to the long-haired-hipppy-College-boy stero-type either,” Dean replied.  
  
“Boys!” Granny tapped her foot again.  
  
“Sorry,” they mumbled.  
  
“Ok, haircuts out then,” Granny murmured.  
  
“Think, Sam. Think about some situation where ya might have left something of yours behind especially if was part of your person like hair, nails,…”  
  
“Blood!” Dean exclaimed.  
  
“Eddie,” whispered Sam.  
  
“Sam?” asked Granny.  
  
“The Chug and Go,” answered Dean. “Sam paid for gas there the first stay and got a cut on his thumb.”  
  
“How’d that happened?”  
  
“I handed over the money,” Sam said lost in the memory, “when I did I scratched my thumb. I scratched my thumb on her ring and it drew blood.”  
  
“I knew I didn’t like that bitch!”  
  
“Dean Winchester I will not warn you again about your language!”  
  
“Granny!” Dean whined. “But she is a….”  
  
“Just cuz she is don’t mean ya gotta say it! Yer bettern’ that,” Granny glared a moment at Dean. Then she looked back to Sam, “Then what happened?”  
  
“Well, she laughed, apologized and gave me a Kleenex to wipe my finger with,” Sam answered.  
  
“And did you keep the tissue?”  
  
“No, ma’am,” Sam answered.  
  
Granny sighed deep. “Then I think we got our first real suspect.”  
  
“Granny,” Dean asked. “You ever been in the Chug and Go?”  
  
“Nope. Prefer the 7-11. They got them blue slushies there.”  
  
“Well do you know what Eddie makes to sell to the tourists?”  
  
“Applehead dolls,” Sam muttered sick with shock.  
  
Granny narrowed her eyes. “Oh, I believe we got ourselves a real solid suspect.”  
  
Dean stood up. “Let’s roll.”  
  
“Dean, sit down.” Granny ordered.  
  
“Granny, we got our lead lets go check it out.”  
  
Granny shook her head.  
  
“Nightime ain’t a good time to go sniffin’ after a powerful witch Dean. You oughtta know that. Plus, we gotta do some more research.”  
  
“Research? Research on what?” Dean asked.  
  
“On why she’s doing this,” Sam answered, “And if she’s even human.”  
  
Granny nodded.  
  
“Tomorra, we’ll go to town. You boys will go back to the Chug and Go and play nice.”  
  
“Play nice?” choked Dean.  
  
“We need to find out as much about this Eddie as we can,” Granny said.  
  
“Dean, she’s right,” Sam said.  
  
Dean stared at his little brother.  _This bitch tried to kill you, Sammy!_ He thought.  
  
Sam stared back and silently pled with his brother.  _Please, Dean, we don’t just charge in without knowing what we are dealing with_. Dean seemed to get the message. He sighed and then nodded.  
  
“We’ll wait until tomorrow,” Dean said and sat back down. He tried to ignore the flame of heat he felt as his leg brushed Sam’s.  
  
“Well now that’s settled,” Granny said as she got out of her chair. “I think it’s time for pie and ice-cream. Then you boys better get to bed.”  
  
Both boys stared at Granny. Both boys thought of the single queen size bed that waited for them. There was absolutely no way they were too stuffed for pie and ice-cream; they might even have to have more than one helping of dessert too!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my birthday! Posting you all a new chapter of an old story. Comments and Kudos are like cake!

Granny had been right. After two helpings of dessert and doing their evening absolutions, the boys were really too tired to care much about anything other than crawling into bed. Even their own inner conflicts didn’t have the energy to keep them from stripping down into boxer shorts and settling into the surprisingly comfortable bed.  
  
“Granny must not have a lot of guests,” Dean yawned as he stretched out on his side of the bed.  
  
“No doubt,” Sam replied. “Sure beats a hotel mattress.”  
  
“Night, baby brother,” Dean yawned again.   
  
Sam smiled in the dark.  _No matter how old I get,_ he thought,  _I’ll never get tired of hearing him call me that, though I’ll never admit!_  
  
“Night, Dean,” Sam said as he rolled over on to his side with his back facing Dean. Sam briefly noted the distinct sounds of deep breathing indicating Dean had already fallen asleep. Sam smiled again.  _At least that hasn’t changed,_  he thought as he slowly drifted off.  
  
***  
  
Dean was caught. He struggled to move.  _I have to get to Sam!_  His mind screamed.  _Sam! Sammy!_  Yet, Dean was in a web, a spider’s web. He struggled to move his hands or legs. Sam was in the center of the web and the red hairy arachnid was descending down the filmy bonds of the web towards Dean's baby brother.  
  
Frantically Dean jerked and strained and finally worked his arms and legs free. Dean clambered towards his brother and rolled Sam over underneath him. Dean used his own body to shield Sam from the monster.   
  
“Dean, Dean,” Sam whispered over and over into Dean’s ear.  
  
“It’s ok,” Dean said as he felt the monster lower herself over him. “I got you.”  
  
“Dean,” panted Sam.  
  
Dean felt the beast grab him and press itself along his back. Sam continued his little mantra of Dean’s name and Dean let himself get washed away in it. His fear eased and the pressure on his back went lower and lower until it was right there pressing against his backside as if seeking entrance.  
  
***  
   
Dean flew open his eyes wide awake! A hard body was pressed against his back and there was firm flesh prodding and nestling against his rear. He was on his left side. Long and familiar arms were wrapped around him.  Legs were curled and tucked up under his.  Warm breath and soft silk of hair ghosted against the back of his neck.  
  
“Dean, Dean,” Sam muttered sleepily.  
  
 _Sam!_   Dean thought and was instantly hard. The arms tightened around Dean and he could feel the prodding erection of his brother once again trying to burrow into the cleft of Dean’s ass. Through the fabric of his own boxer’s Dean could feel the small wet spot on Sam’s where precum had already leaked.  
  
“Sammy,” Dean silently whispered both equally terrified of stopping his brother or letting him continue.  
  
“Wanyou,” came the sleep slurred reply. Sam’s right leg moved forward pushing Dean’s with it giving Sam’s exploring shaft a little more room to maneuver.  
  
Dean bit back a groan.  _Oh God, Sammy,_ Dean thought,  _please wake-up…don't wake-up!_   Dean could feel his own wet spot forming on his now firmly tented boxers.  
  
Sam’s hips began to rock gently against Dean rubbing Sam’s erection under Dean’s cleft and bumping up against his ball sack. Dean clenched his fists into the mattress and turned his face into his pillow.  
  
“Dean,” Sam breathed against Dean’s neck as his hips began to rock a little faster.  
  
 _Sammy!_ Dean silently cried. He was losing his mind. He felt like screaming, rolling over, and fucking his brother long and hard. Yet, Dean didn’t dare move. He didn’t dare wake the younger Winchester.   
  
Sam continued to rock against Dean, each little thrust sending more waves of desire straight from Dean’s balls to the tip of his cock.  _You’re killing me here bro!_ Dean bit his pillow in frustration.  
  
Once again Sam’s arms tightened around Dean. This time they brushed against Dean’s bare nipples. Dean gasped, unconsciously thrusting back against Sam.  
  
The little movement sparked a frenzy in Sam and suddenly his cock was thrusting back and forth against Dean at a furious pace. Dean forgot to breathe. He held on to the mattresses and what little sanity he had while his little brother rocked, thrust, and drove Dean insane.  
  
“DEAAAAN,” Sam cried suddenly. Dean felt a warm wet sensation against his balls as his and Sam’s boxers they both were drenched with his brother's spurting seed.  
  
For a moment there was an odd quiet as Dean tried to remember how to breathe while Sam recovered from its wet dream. Then the body next to Dean went rigid before suddenly releasing him.  
  
“Dean?” Sam’s voice was filled with fear.   
  
“Hey bro,” Dean tried to say in a normal tone as he turned his head away from the pillow though still facing away from Sam.   
  
Sam scrambled from the bed, the wet and stickiness of his boxers all too real.  _Fuck! Oh shit!_   _I dreamt of Dean and I…I….  
  
_ “Sam,” Dean said hearing the panic in his brother’s breathing, “It's ok. These things happen.”  
  
Dean slowly sat up with his back to Sam.  _I have to get out of here. I can’t let him see me right now,_  Dean thought.  _I can’t let him see me with the raging boner I have from him humping me._  
   
“Dean, I’m…,” Sam couldn’t talk.  _I tried to fuck him! I dreamt of fucking him! He can’t even look at me!_  
  
“Bro,” Dean said as he carefully stood up with his back still to Sam. “It’s ok. Remember we had that talk when you were thirteen. Dreams, good feelings, wet spots in the morning?”  
  
“Dean…I…it wasn’t…”  
  
“Was she blonde or brunette?” Dean asked as he moved away from the bed.  
  
 _He doesn’t know!_ Relief washed through Sam.  _He doesn’t know it was him! Maybe it will still be ok._  
  
“It was…,” Sam looked at this brother who still hadn’t turned to look at him. Sam wasn't stupid.  _No, he knows._   _He knows and he can’t stand to look at me._  
  
“Dean, please. I’m sorry. Please, look at me,” Sam pleaded.  
  
Dean froze. He could never walk away from Sam when he was hurting.  _Hell, I could never walk away from Sam period._  
  
“Sam it’s ok,” Dean tried to stall; to cover.  _Please, bro, don’t make me turn around. Don’t see me like this._  
  
“I need to know we are ok.”  
  
“Oh Sammy,” Dean sighed his brother's entreaties defeating him.  He turned around, his bulging erection obvious even in the low light of predawn. “We are so far from ok.”  
  
Sam flinched at his brother’s words but was entranced by the sight of him. Dean’s chest was bare and his chiseled muscles tight with tension. Dean’s arms were at his side with his hands clenched into fists. However, it was Dean’s tenting boxers that really drew Sam’s attention.   
  
It was obvious Dean was hard. His long length stretched the worn cotton of his shorts. Sam could even make out the crown of Dean’s cock by the wetted fabric pressed down over it.  
  
The realization ricocheted through Sam’s mind.  _Dean’s not disgusted by me._  H _e’s turned on by me!_  Sam looked back up to meet his brother’s gaze.  
  
“Sam,” Dean started to explain. “I’m….”  
  
“Do you want me?” Sam asked as he began to move around the bed, overcome with a new boldness and purpose.  
  
“What?” Dean replied startled by Sam’s question.  
  
“Do. You. Want. Me?” Sam emphasized each word slowly and clearly as he made his way closer to Dean.  
  
“It’s just a natural reaction, Sam,” Dean backpedaled away from his brother and the question.  
  
“A natural reaction?” The younger Winchester arched an eyebrow.  
  
“You know a warm body rubbing up against mine and…,” Dean tried to joke. His back hit the wall.  
  
“Just any warm body?” Sam whispered as he continued moving until he was chest to chest with Dean. Sam wasn’t sure why he wasn’t freaking out about what he was doing or how he was feeling. All he knew was that he wanted Dean and Dean apparently wanted him whether he would admit it or not.  
  
Dean looked up to meet his brother’s gaze.   
  
“Dude,” Dean asked. “What are you doing?”  
  
“Just _any_ warm body?” Sam repeated the question, reaching out and gently and running a finger over his brother’s cloth covered penis.  
  
Dean groaned, throwing his head back and thrusting forward into the touch. Sam smiled.  _Oh no, Dean definitely wasn’t disgusted. Dean was hot and wanting!_  
  
“Sammy,” Dean panted.  
  
“It’s Sam,” Sam replied as he continued to gently stroke Dean’s hardon with a finger.  
  
“Chr…Sam,” Dean panted again. “You know this is fucked up?”  
  
“Answer my question first, Dean,” Sam said, his voice low and commanding as he leaned forward to nibble the juncture between Dean’s neck and shoulder. Once again Dean thrust forward into his brother's maddening caress.  
  
“Question?” Dean replied, his brain decidedly not paying attention to the conversation, only on the sinful feel of Sam's touch.  
  
“Just  _any_  warmbody?” Sam murmured against Dean’s sweat-salted skin as he moved his finger away from Dean’s shaft to cup and gently squeezed Dean’s balls through Dean's boxers.  
  
“Nooooo!” Dean groaned and panted. “No! No, not just  _any_  body!”  
  
Sam slid his tongue up Dean’s neck and then licked under his ear before whispering, “Then yes, I know this is ‘fucked up.’”  
  
Sam moved his hand away from playing with Dean’s testes. Sam slid both hands up to rest on Dean’s waist, his fingers curled into the edge of Dean’s waistband.  
  
“The question we really should be asking,” Sam asked as made little kisses across Dean’s cheek and towards his open mouth. “The question is do you want me to stop?”  
  
 _Oh, Sammy!_   _This is bad! This is monumentally bad! There is no spell this time! This isn’t just the horse getting out of the barn, this is the whole damn herd!_ ’  
  
“No,” Dean whispered. He was done denying himself.  
  
Sam didn’t waste time smiling he simply swooped down and began to devour Dean’s mouth. Hungrily he sucked and nibbled at his brother's lips and tongue. Sam thrust his tongue in and out of Dean’s mouth; fucking him. Dean let him.  
  
Dean unclenched his fists and wrapped his arms around Sam pulling him close. Dean’s erection brushed against Sam’s returning one.  
  
Both brothers hissed at the cold wet fabric brushing against their hot flesh.  
  
Sam pulled away from Dean.   
  
“Watch me, Dean,” Sam teased. Dean groaned. 

 _Paybacks a bitch_   _isn’t it?_ Sam smiled as he stripped out of his soggy boxers revealing all if his long, lean and naked flesh. He could feel Dean’s heated gaze taking in every line and curve in Sam’s hard muscles. The heated gaze only aroused Sam’s returning erection more. He moved back to his brother.  
  
“Don’t move,” Sam ordered as Dean reached out for him. Dean arched an eyebrow at Sam.   
  
“Keep your arms against the wall,” Sam continued to order.   
  
Dean stared at his brother trying to read him. Something about Sam’s tone had sent even more blood straight to his cock.  _What are you up to baby bro?_  Dean silently asked.   
  
Whatever questions Dean was silently asking he didn’t let them stop him from following orders. After all, he was good at following orders when sufficiently motivated and he'd never been more inspired.  He leaned back against the wall and let his arms fall to his sides.   
  
Sam took a moment to savor his brother’s surrender.  _Right now he’s mine._ Sam cock twitched a the thought.  Reaching out, he once again hooked his fingers into the waistband of Dean’s boxers. Slowly Sam eased them down over Dean’s weeping erection and down those smooth wonderful legs.   
  
Dean hissed and clenched his fists.  _Touch me!_ Dean silently begged as he fought to keep from reaching out and yanking Sam to him.   
  
When Sam had Dean stripped he began to slowly snake his hands up and around Dean’s legs. The night Dean had saved him, Sam had been bound and unable to reciprocate Dean’s touch. Sam had been unable to explore Dean’s body. This time it would be different.  
  
“Sam,” Dean whispered as Sam continued his sinuous dance over Dean’s body. Sam savored the feel of that place where Dean’s legs curved into his firm ass. Sam danced his hands back over to explore the crease between Dean’s legs and his torso. Dean’s cock waved and twitched as if to say, “Me! Me! Touch me next!”  
  
Sam ignored Dean’s weeping and waving erection and coiled his hands up the rippled plain of Dean’s stomach and over Dean’s chest. Sam used his thumbs to circle and rub each of Dean’s nipples which grew hard and yearning under his touch. Sam's blood heated and rushed through him at the opportunity to dominate his older brother.  
  
 “Sammy, please!” Dean’s cried as his hips thrust forward and his breathing came in little staccato bursts.  
  
“Its Sam,” the younger Winchester corrected his brother once again.  Sam stared at the treat before him. He’d touched Dean as he’d ached to, now he wanted to taste him.  
  
“Sam,” Dean pleaded.  
  
Sam smiled and swooped in for another kiss. Once again he devoured Dean’s mouth, thrusting his tongue in between his brother's sinful lips. Sam mapped out Dean’s warm mouth tasting the remnants of the toothpaste Dean had used when brushing his teeth before bed. Underneath the mint was the cool hard taste of the older Winchester.   
  
Sam grabbed Dean’s head between his hands and continued to master and dominate both the kiss and Dean. Sam pressed his body against Dean’s, thrusting against Dean’s cock.  
  
Dean whimpered and moaned into Sam’s mouth. He fought desperately to keep his hands still and pressed against the wall. Sammy had told him to keep them there. Dean feared if he didn’t remain still Sam would stop this torture. Dean also feared Sam would continue it.  
  
Sam pulled back from the kiss and caught Dean’s gaze.  
  
“The last time I couldn’t touch or taste you,” Sam whispered. “This time I’m going to do both.”  
  
Dean closed his eyes, groaned and let his head fall back. Sam smiled and took advantage of the exposed neck.  He leaned down and swiped his tongue down Dean’s neck, pausing to suck and nibble Dean’s Adam’s apple before continuing to explore down and lap at the hollow of Dean’s throat right above his chest.  
  
Sam licked and tasted the sweat gathered there in that hollow.  _How could you deny me this before?_   Sam moaned at the sensuous taste of his brother.continuing to further explore Dean’s body with his tongue.   
  
Sam worked his way down to Dean’s nipples. First, he just circled them with his tongue before over and over across them. Sam enjoyed the feel of the hard little nubs pressed into his tongue with each stroke. When he’d satisfied himself with the feel of them on his tongue and the mewling pleas from Dean, Sam pursed his lips and twisted them around the puckered flesh.  
  
Dean curled his fingers into the wall scratching it. He was on fire.  _Please, Sammy_ _…and I can’t take this anymore!_  
  
“Sam,” Dean panted.  
  
Sam smiled against the smooth plain of Dean’s chest between his nipples.  _I **own**  you, Dean._ _After tonight, you will never forget it._  Sam dropped to his knees, then worked his tongue into a tip that drew a line of liquid fire from those sweet nubs straight to Dean’s belly button.  
  
“Paybacks a bitch,” Sam muttered aloud this time before diving in and delighting in darting his tongue in and out of that fleshy little hole.   
  
Dean’s hips jutted forward again as he let out a continuous stream of babble and moans. He was going crazy, fates help him, he was relishing every agonizing minute of it.  
  
Sam grabbed Dean’s waist to still his movements and continued to lap and suck at Dean’s little belly button. Sam took his time tongue fucking that little hole.  
  
“SAM!” Dean finally shouted and begged. “Fuck! Dude! I need….”  
  
 _Mission_ _accomplished!_  Equal parts of satisfaction of lust rolled through Sam as he reluctantly abandoned that sweet spot the brothers apparently shared.  _I have you begging me, big brother!_  
  
Sam cast his eyes down to his real target. Right there before him, tantalizing him was Dean’s weeping and straining erection. Sam could feel the heat rising off it and smell the musky need.  
  
“I’m going to take you in my mouth now,” Sam said, his gaze fixed on Dean’s cock. “I’m going to take you in my mouth and suck you down and milk every drop of need out of you Dean.”  
  
Dean nearly came from the sinful words Sam uttered but he didn’t. He wanted the damning, heavenly torture Sam promised.  
  
Sam grasped the base of Dean’s cock and then leaned forward to lick the dribbling precum from Dean’s tip.  _You're never gonna forget this, Dean,_   _and you're never gonna want to either!_  
  
“Sam! Sam!” Dean begged.  
  
Sam smiled and closed his mouth around Dean’s crown while continuing to lap and lick at Dean’s slit. Sam had never given a blow-job but he had had them and he had his own instincts. Both experience and instinct screamed to suck on the crown and continue to lave the head with licks.  
  
Dean tried to still his hips but they began to thrust into Sam’s hot and moist mouth of their own accord. Each thrust rubbed the base of his cock in Sam’s sweaty grasp and slid the crown against Sam tongue. Dean whimpered in need. Each whimper motivated and inspired Sam.  
  
Sam took the gentle thrusts and continued to squeeze Dean’s cock and suck it at the same time. The brother’s began a rhythmic pattern of Dean thrusting and Sam tasting, sucking and savoring.  
  
Over and over the brothers continued their erotic dance until Dean felt the achingly familiar tightness in his balls.  
  
“Sam,” he panted and tried to warn. “I’m gonna…,”  
  
Sam responded by licking Dean’s slit and sucking at it for the promised cream.  _I won't be denied any of this, Dean._ Sam continued to nurse Dean's cock.

Dean lost it and thrust. Screaming he shot thick hot streams of cum into Sam’s hungry mouth.   
  
At the first hot taste of Dean spurting into his mouth, Sam felt his own overwhelming need for release. With his free hand, he grabbed and furiously stroked his own needy hard-on. It wasn’t long before he was pumping his own hot cum on to Dean’s disheveled boxers on the floor.  
  
Time and reality were meaningless as the brothers were caught up in the bliss of their powerful orgasms. Sam pumped and sucked until he kept his promise and he’d tasted every last drop of Dean. The salty essence of his brother was enough to ensure Sam milked every last drop of his own seed on to Dean's underwear, marking them.  
  
As awareness crept back into each brother’s hazed mind Sam slowly released his brother and gave a few parting and loving kisses to his shaft. Dean slid to the floor, his legs splayed to either side of Sam.  
  
“Sam…,” Dean whispered.  
  
Sam leaned forward and gently kissed Dean, sharing the heady taste of his older brother with him. Slowly, Sam broke the kiss and pulled back to look Dean in the eye.  
  
“I love you, Dean,” Sam simply said he's gaze fixed on Dean's.  
  
Dean stared back at Sam. He should have seen panic. He should have seen regret. He should have seen disgust or even remorse. All he saw were Sam’s wide open and loving hazel eyes, a hint of possessiveness Dean had never seen before blazing in them. Sam hadn't even looked at Jessica like that.  
  
Warmth and hope began to fill Dean. If Sam could look at him like that, despite how fucked up it all was, maybe they would be ok. “Dude, help me get back to bed. I don’t want to crash on the floor." Dean smile.   
  
Sam laughed. _Dean understood!_  Standing up, Sam offered a hand to Dean who took it. Both brothers were shaky and tired and they helped each other to the bed.  
  
Once again they nestled on the comfortable mattress and Sam curled his long body around his big brother holding him tight.  
  
Together they drifted off into a blissful and satiated sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morning afters. Let's see how they do! Remember...comments and kudos are my caffeine!

“Rise an shine, boys!” Granny shouted as she poked her head into the guest room.  
  
“Granny!” snarled a startled Dean as he grabbed for a sheet to cover he and Sam.  
  
“You two ain’t got nuthin’ I ain’t seen before,” Granny replied, “and if ya have I’m too old ta do anythin’ with it! Now, up and at ‘em! Breakfast's on the table in a half an hour and then we got work ta do!”  
  
“Uh…thanks, Granny,” Sam blushed.  
  
Granny smiled, winked, and shut the door.   
  
Dean rolled over and looked at Sam who was sitting, staring at Dean and biting his lips.  
  
“You ok?” Dean asked.  
  
“Yeah,” Sam replied.  
  
 _Like that’s convincing,_  Dean thought.  _I’ve heard of awkward morning afters…just never thought I’d have one with Sam._  
  
“Uhm..is there…”  
  
“I don’t regret it,” Sam interrupted.  
  
 _Uh-oh,_  Dean thought again.  _Lifetime here we come._  
  
“Ok…,” Dean started prompting Sam to continue to talk about whatever was bothering him.  
  
“Do you?” Sam whispered.  
  
“Ah…Sammy,” Dean said as he reached out and touched his brother’s cheek with his hand. “Not last night…not now…not tomorrow.”  
  
Sam smiled, relief shining from his eyes. “This mean we can do it again?”  
  
Dean laughed but evaded the question. “Not before breakfast, unless you really want to give Granny a show.”  
  
“No way! She might decide she’s not too old after all!”  
  
“Dude! We’d never survive!”  
  
Both brothers laughed and rolled out of a bed.  
  
***  
Breakfast was another plentiful and simple meal. Granny had once again made biscuits. This time she served them with the boys’ choice of homemade sausage gravy or the grape jelly she’d canned the previous summer. She also fried up a mass of potatoes which she served alongside scrambled eggs.  
  
There was a pot of hot coffee and real cream for diluting the strong brew. Granny also insisted the brothers each drink a glass of orange juice because it was just full of vitamin C and electrolytes.  
  
“Now then,” Granny said over her second cup of coffee. “First stop is the diner.”  
  
“The diner?” asked Sam.  
  
“Yep,” Granny replied. “I need to give Myrtle my recipe for apple crisp.”  
  
“Granny,” asked Dean, “how does this help us with Eddie?”  
  
“It don’t.”  
  
“Then why are we going to the diner first? Weren’t you the one insisting we make nice with that bi…witch so we can find out more about her?” continued Dean.  
  
“You and Sam are goin’ to the Chug and Go,” Granny answered. “I don’t think it’d be a good idea for the local ‘wise woman’ to be goin’ with ya when ya talk to this gal. Might make her a bit jumpy. You drop me off at the diner. Myrtle and I will have a nice chat why you boys are makin’ time with this Eddie character.”  
  
“Then we meet back up with you at the diner,” concluded Sam.  
  
Granny smiled. “Yep.”  
  
“What if something goes wrong?” Sam asked.  
  
“Like what?” asked Granny.  
  
“I don’t know,” said Sam.  
  
Dean stared at his brother. Sam returned the stare.  
  
“Look, I just got a bad feeling,” Sam said. “It never works out when the good guys split up.”   
  
“Pshaw!” said Granny as she patted Sam on the arm. “We’ll be fine. I’ll be with Myrtle and you’ll be with Dean.”  
  
***  
For the second time in as many days, the black Impala slid to a stop in front of the Chug and Go. Sam and Dean got out. This day there was no light banter between the two brothers.  
  
“I still say we just take her out,” Dean groused.  
  
“And what if she’s human, Dean?” asked Sam.  
  
“Don’t care,” Dean said.  
  
Sam sighed. “Dean, we aren’t killers.”  
  
“Sam,” Dean replied stopping his brother with a hand to the chest, “yes, yes we are. Human or not we kill the things that people have nightmares about and believe me…Eddie’s just one more nightmare.”  
  
Sam looked at his brother. Dean’s determination to stop Eddie anyway he had to was palpable. Sam knew he had different boundaries than his brother, but he also knew he’d always have Dean’s back. He nodded and the two brothers headed into the small building.  
  
The inside of the gas station and convenience store was the same but instead of a bubbly redhead working the cash register, there was a rather somber looking brunette. The teenage girl’s hair was long, straight and too black to be her real color. She had a metal stud in her too red bottom lip and a silver hoop through her right eyebrow which was also blacker than natural.  
  
The girl looked from her thick hardcover book to look at Sam and Dean.   
  
“Help ya?” she asked.  
  
“Uhm, yeah,” said Sam. “We were looking for Eddie.”  
  
“Not here,” the girl said.  
  
“Not her shift today?” smiled Dean.  
  
“Nah. Told the boss she was taken a few days off.”  
  
“You wouldn’t know where she lives?” asked Sam.  
  
“Why?” asked the girl not bothering to hide the suspicion in her voice.   
  
“We're writers,” Dean smiled again and leaned on the counter. “I’m Dean and this is Sam. We’re writing an article on the Greenbrier for a travel magazine and we wanted to interview Eddie about her applehead dolls.”  
  
“Those creepy things?” the girl exclaimed casting a glance toward a shelf of the weird figures.  
  
Dean did his seductive laugh. “Yeah. I know what you mean. The readers though. They’ll eat it up. Local flavor and all.”  
  
“Tell me about it,” the girl groaned. “I can’t wait to get out of this lame backward town.”  
  
“So you think you can help us out?” asked Dean.  
  
“I don’t know,” the girl replied. “It’s against company policy.”  
  
“Well can you at least tell use Eddie’s last name?” asked Sam. “That way we can look her up in the phone book. If she’s there, her information is public.”  
  
The girl bit her lips smearing red lipstick on her teeth. Dean smiled and looked at the book. “Interview with a Vampire” was printed in mostly large white bordered with red letters; the word “vampire” was in black edged with red.  
  
“Great book,” Dean said, “great city too…well before…the storm.”  
  
“Really?” the girl asked her eyes going wide. “You been there? New Orleans.”  
  
“Yeah,” smiled Dean.   
  
“Think it’ll ever be the same again?” asked the girl.  
  
“I hope so,” said Dean. “They say the French Quarter’s back and that’s one of the best parts.”  
  
“I always wanted to go,” the girl said wistfully.  
  
“I’m sure you’ll get there,” Dean smiled again. This time the girl smiled in return.   
  
“Schue,” she said.  
  
“Excuse me?” asked Sam.  
  
“Schue,” answered the girl as she put down the book and looked over the boys’ shoulder to a customer standing behind them. “That’s Eddie’s last name. She’s Eddie Schue.”  
  
“Thanks!” Sam and Dean said and then turned to leave only to bump into a man in uniform holding a cup of coffee.  
  
“Uhgh,” grunted the man as he held his coffee out to keep it from spilling on himself or the Winchesters.  
  
“Uh, excuse us!” said Sam as he realized the uniform was that of a sheriff.  
  
“No problem, son,” the sheriff laughed.   
  
“Uhm, we can pay for that,” offered Dean.  
  
“Don’t worry about it boys,” said the sheriff. “If this is the worst trouble Y'all get into in my town, why then I’m a happy guy.”  
  
The girl rolled her eyes.   
  
“Right,” said Sam as he moved around the sheriff. “Thank you.”   
  
“Have a nice day now!” shouted the sheriff as the Winchester’s moved around him and towards the door.  
  
“Yeah,” said Dean. “You too!”  
  
The sheriff turned back towards the girl.   
  
“Nice boys. Passing through?”  
  
The girl shrugged, rung up the sheriff’s coffee and said, “Maybe. Writers. Doin’ a story on Eddie’s dolls.”  
  
The sheriff fished out a dollar and a half in change from his pocket and passed it to the girl.  
  
“Now ain’t that sumthin,” he said as he sipped his coffee.


End file.
